Sunset Kiss
by MOVEDMira-chan1717
Summary: Francis invites Matthew to go to the mall, but Matthew is reminded of something that's happening at the same time, how will that work out? sucky summary, IK. Yaoi, Canada/France-Matt/Francis, some USUK, R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia – Or Canada/France either.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first Franada fanfic, so… I hope it's okay~ I used the translator a lot, but I also had my mom/sister help, since they've had four years of French each. :D**

**Warning: Yaoi~ XD, fluff, and human names~**

**xXx**

**-Matthew's POV-**

I walk along the lockers, glancing down at the numbers, trying to find mine. I hold my books up against my chest, trying to hide myself from the massive crowds coming in from classrooms.

_**1193... 1194... 1195...**_ That's when it clicks - I'm in the wrong wing! My locker is 4195! Our school separates the lockers into thousands intervals, and I was in the wrong hallway. I turn around, dashing through people's ways, going to the 4000- wing. I sigh, exhausted when I get there, and start glancing at the numbers.

_**4190, 4191-**_ I look and see Gilbert Beilschmidt leaning up against locker 4192, Antonio Carriedo leaning up against locker 4193, and Francis Bonnefoy leaning up against his locker, locker 4194. I avoid all eye contact with them and start spinning my combo into my locker.

"Yo, Francis. I didn't know you had Williams as a locker buddy..."

"How un-awesome." I hear the "Bad Touch Trio" snicker before Gilbert comes over and grabs my collar on my red sweatshirt. I squeak and drop my books, out of shock. I don't turn around; I just continue putting my books into my locker. "Hey Jones, why don't you look at the awesome me?"

I ignore him but Gilbert makes a 'hmph' in the back of his throat. His phone starts playing "I'm Awesome" by Spose. "Dammit, Ludwig's bothering me. He says I have to be by his car in three minutes otherwise he's locking me in the basement with Liz, so... I'm gonna go, see ya Toni, Francis." He grabs my hood again and smirks. "Bye Williams~"

Antonio sees his boyfriend and cries out his name, running after him. "Lovi! Lovi!"

I finish putting my books into my bookbag and I stand up, zipping it up. _**It's so freaking heavy...!**_I'm about to close my locker when I realize I forgot Kumajirou in there. I glance around, looking at Francis and Yao (who was on the right of me). Francis was putting his books into his bag and I quickly grabbed Kumajirou. I hold him close to me, like my books, and close my locker.

"_Matthieu! Attendez-vous_!" I hear Francis say in his French accent. I turn around, knowing he said 'wait up', and I look at him confused.

"Uh... _D-Dépêchez-vous_," I say, and then realizing I sound rude, I add, "_S-S'il vous plaît..._" He looks at me and closes his locker.

"I just needed to talk to you, _ma chérie_~" Why did he call me his 'darling'? I sigh, shaking it out of my head. "Anyway, sorry about my friends... They're usually not like that." The sparkle in his eye told me he was... Actually meaning it. I look down and nod.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm used to it, _honnête_." I say, looking up at him. He smiles and I look down again. "Why are you so nice when you're not with your friends?"

"Eh? _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire_?" I sigh, shaking my head.

"I didn't mean to say that."

"Okay then... How about I make it up to you? Come with me - me only - to the mall, just to hang out this weekend. _S'il vous plaît_?" He asks and I look up, bewildered. He's asking me to hang out with him?

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. What do you say, _chérie_?"

I sigh. "_Oui. Bien sûr, je vais_..." He smiles and I look down again.

"I'll pick you up at eleven AM, tomorrow, that okay?"

"Oui." I say and he grabs my hand, kissing my knuckles. I sigh and blush slightly, looking away. "I have to go now." I say awkwardly and push away, walking down the hallway. After passing through the door, I run to the bus.

xXx

I get on the bus, walking to the back. Natalia's foot is accidently out, and I trip over it. She yelps and I fall; Arthur extends his arms and catches me. "Sorry Matthew," She says before zoning her attention span to her brother, Ivan. Arthur moves his stuff and lets me sit by him.

"Thanks for catching me..."

"You're welcome~" He says and looks at Alfred, who was looking out the window. "Git, what's wrong?" He says sourly, his British accent shining through thickly.

He looks at us and puts on a fake smile. "Nothing, dude, of course there's nothing wrong!" I know that smile is fake... Does he think that... Arthur and I-?

"Alfred. Tell me now." Arthur says, looking at him and Alfred ignores him, going on some rant about how he is a Hero and that he didn't get a detention this time for not doing his homework. "You wanker, you always get a detention, how come not this time?"

"I dunno." He shrugs. "Hey, Canada, don't forget, you have hockey practice tomorrow." I pale.

"What? When?" I say, climbing across Arthur and glaring at Alfred.

"Dude, I thought you knew! It's at four-thirty AM." I sigh, relieved. "And then you have a game at eleven." I glare at him; how could I forget?

"Are you kidding me?" I say, sitting back on the seat and I glare out the window. Francis is getting into his car, and I hit the window, trying to get his attention. When he doesn't look up and the bus starts pulling away, I grab my bookbag (that fell to the floor) and grab my phone. "Hey, um... do any of you have... Francis's phone number?"

Arthur glares at me. "Why do you need that frog's phone number?"

"Uh... _Je ne sais pas! Je viens de le voulez, d'accord? Je ne peux pas mentir très bien_!" I squeak out nervously, cowering slightly. Both my brother and Arthur look at me, and I sigh. "I-I... I was just curious..."

"I-I think Yao has it..." Alfred says and pulls out his phone. He texts Yao and snaps his phone shut. "Hopefully he'll respond; I think Kiku is driving this time."

Kiku and Yao, as well as Im Yong Soo, take turns driving their car home. They always switched back and forth. Arthur sighs, plugging in his iPhone. Alfred grabs an earphone and Arthur grabs it back, pouting slightly. Alfred grabs his arms (causing Arthur to squeak) and drags him over onto his seat, making him sit by the window. He grabs his earbud again and Arthur just sighs frustrated, letting it go and letting him listen to the music.

"Hey Alfie?" I ask, looking at my brother. "Did Yao respond back?"

"You really want his number, don't you?" He asks and I nod. He checks his phone and hands me it; I look at the message, seeing the number, and I add it to my phone.

"Thanks." I say, handing it back to him. He nods and smirks.

I open up my phone, calling him, so he's not texting while he's driving. I mean... Calling isn't the best, but...

I wait, but all I get is his voicemail, so I leave a message. "_Bonjour_, Francis? Um, it's Matthew. I, uh, have hockey practice at four AM, and then I have a game at 11 AM, which I didn't realize before I made plans with you, so maybe we can reschedule for maybe another time, or day? That'd be great, because I really want to spend some time with you, so... yeah, okay? Call me... _Au revoir_..."

I hang up, glancing at the two in the seat. Alfred blushes when Arthur touches his hand accidently, trying to grab the iPhone. I grip onto Kumajirou tightly, holding him against my chest. I glance at my phone, knowing calling him wasn't such a good idea, but I stare at the background (a picture of polar bears). I stick my phone back into my pocket and play nervously with my hands. A young girl, probably a freshman, looks at me.

"Are you alright?" She says, and I look at her weirdly.

"Wh-who are you...?"

"Monica Bonnefoy."

"Francis's sister?" I ask.

She nods her head. "You know, you could've asked me his number. Although, he was grounded until today, so he should get his phone back today, unless he does something wrong... Why are you nervous?"

"Monica, who are you talking to?" I hear a blonde say and she turns, looking at me. "Matthew? Why are you shaking?"

_**Bailey? I didn't even know she knew who I was.**_

"Bailey," A deep voice says in front of me and she (or Monica) doesn't look back at me. I sigh again, looking at my phone, dying to see a message: a text, a call, anything!

Nothing appeared on the screen. I sigh to myself. _**'Think of what Monica said... He was grounded and won't get his phone back until today.'**_

I sigh for the billionth time today and look out the window, holding onto Kumajirou as tight as humanly possible. _**Just get me off this bus, please...!**_

**xx**

"**Matthieu! Attendez-vous!" – Matthew! Wait up!**

"**Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît ..." – Hurry up, please…**

"**ma chérie" – My darling**

"**honnête" – Honest**

"**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" – What do you mean?**

"**Oui. Bien sûr, je vais..." – Yes. Sure, I will…**

"**Je ne sais pas! Je viens de le voulez, d'accord? Je ne peux pas mentir très bien!" - I don't know! I just want it, okay? I can't lie very well!**

"**Au revoir..." – Goodbye…**

Monica – Monaco

Bailey – Belgium

Nat – Netherlands


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still not owning it. XD**

**xx**

**-Francis's POV-**

"Where have you been, Francis?" My father says as I pull into the driveway. I look at the clock - it's four hours after curfew (which is midnight). **Bon sang!**_** It got that late?**_

"I've just been with Gilbert and Antonio-"

"You have got to stop hanging out with them; they're bad for your education, Francis!" He yells and I get out of the car, getting fed up.

"Oh please, like you've got better friends! _Je déteste la façon dont vous avez toujours me reprocher d'avoir les pires amis quand vraiment, vous êtes juste un hypocrite!_" I yell. My dad looks at me then takes out my phone from his pocket. "G-Give it...!"

"Yell at me one more time." I bite back on my tongue; so many things I could say to him right now...! "That's what I thought. For showing up late past curfew, one more week without a phone. For snapping your _cul_ off at me, three more weeks of your grounding."

"Dad!"

"No exceptions, Francis! _Aucun_!"

"I made plans with Matthew tomorrow!"

"Who's Matthew...?" My father asks and I look down, awkwardly kicking a rock. "Are you gay, Francis?" I look up at him horrified.

"No, no, no, no, no! He's just a friend who's socially awkward so I thought I would help the _canadien _out!" I say, getting defensive. My father raises an eyebrow. "It's the truth, _bon sang_!" I sigh frustrated.

"You're still not getting your phone."

"Dad!"

"_Non_! Now... Give me your car keys."

"What?" I say, bewildered. "You're not getting my car keys!"

"Brother! Father! It's so unladylike for me to say this but could you guys just SHUT UP?" Monica yells from her open window. I sigh, looking down as I handed my keys to him. He gets into the car and drives off.

"I bet this 'Matthew' won't even show!" My father yells and zooms off.

"Yeah, okay! That really makes sense!" I say sarcastically, shouldering my backpack. I walk inside, climbing up the stairs. I walk into my bedroom, slamming my bookbag down. Monica knocks on my door and her and Bailey storm in. "What is it?" I ask.

"Why were you and Father fighting?" She asks and I sigh.

"Just go back to sleep, _petite soeur_~"

She and Bailey pout. "I want to know, brother, and I'm pretty sure Bailey does too!"

"Fine. Do you know Matthew Williams?"

"Alfred's brother?"

"Yeah... I had made plans with him that now I probably won't be able to go to since I don't have a car. And I don't even think he can go; he has to talk with his parents and if he called me... _Merde_, I wouldn't be able to know!"

"You can borrow my phone, _frère_! Tell him you got grounded again!"

"I am not going to tell him that I got grounded! He'll think I'm lying - that I'm ditching him for Gil and Tony or something!" I say, and then I sigh sadly, sitting down on my bed. "Because that's what he thinks. He's so socially awkward that he always blames himself for something... Wait... You said 'again'. How did he know I was grounded in the first place?"

"It... might've slipped out."

"Maybe he'll think I'm still grounded!"

"I told him that your grounding ended today unless you did something stupid. Damn, I shouldn't have said anything, now it's my fault!"

"N-no, Monica, chill. It's okay... Do you have his number in your phone?"

"N-no, but I have his brother's...!" Monica smiles. _**Did she have a crush on the American?**_ "D-don't give me that look, brother, you know I don't like males - and I know that Alfred is gay for his friend."

"...Alfred's gay? Hmm... Anyway, call him."

"At four thirty in the morning?" I gave her a look that screamed: _**he's an American teenager. He's going to be up, amped up on caffeine.**_

She dials his number and hands the phone to me. I wait, and wait... And wait... I look at her, and hear Alfred whisper out a, "Yo, Monnie, how's it goin' man?" He says, extra tiredly, which makes me think that he woke up just to answer the phone.

"It's not Monica, Alfred. It's Francis. I need to talk to your brother."

"Matt's at hockey practice, Fran. Has been for thirty minutes."

"Oh, okay... C-Can you give me a time when I could try to call him?"

"Uhhhh..." I hear a few clanks and I sigh.

"Sorry about the tired git, he doesn't usually stay awake when woken by something loud." Arthur? What is he doing at the Jones-Williams's house?

"The phone dropped, didn't it?"

"Okay, yes. It did."

"Alright, I asked him and now I guess I shall ask you. Do you know a time when I could call Matthew, or can you give me his phone number?"

"Sorry, frog, I don't know his number off of the top of my head, nor do I know a time. So-" I hear a beep coming from his phone and I get disconnected from him. _**Seriously, Alfred? You can't charge your phone?**_

I throw the phone, forgetting that it's Monica's, and I slam my head onto my pillow. "I guess I'm going to have to sneak out. Anyone want to help me?"

"We will." Monica and Bailey say together. Bailey smiles. "And I'm sure big brother will help, if... he's in the mood to."

I sigh. "Alright. Now leave me to go to sleep."

They nod and walk out, Monica being extra sure to take her phone, and they close the door. I stare up at the ceiling, developing a plan to try to meet Matthew at the mall.

_**Maybe Father will come back drunk and I could sneak away and be back before he's sober? That'll work. It has to.**_

**xxx**

"**bon sang!" – dammit!**

"**Je déteste la façon dont vous avez toujours me reprocher d'avoir les pires amis quand vraiment, vous êtes juste un hypocrite!" - I hate how you always blame me for having the worst friends when really, you're just a hypocrite!**

"**cul" – ass**

"**Aucun!" – None!**

"**canadien" – Canadian**

"**non!" – No!**

"**Petite soeur~" – Little sister~**

"**merde" – shit. **

"**frère" – brother**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Author's note: I think this'll only have one more chapter left… XD**

**xXx**

**-Francis's POV-**

I wake up six hours later, rubbing my eyes. **Bon sang**, _**I fell asleep in my clothes!**_ I walk out of bed and change, ready to execute my plan. I walk downstairs and see that my car is in the driveway. I smile and walk out before anyone could catch me.

"Keys... Keys would be a good thing...!"

I turn back, look at the key hanger. There were my keys on the ring. _**'Did my dad come back drunk or professional?'**_ I ask myself, grabbing the keys. The hanger falls down and I run out the door, scared for my life.

Because honestly, I have no idea if my father is drunk or not! I run quickly to the car, getting in. I start the car and get out of the driveway as fast as I could. When I get around the bend, I look back in the rearview mirror and see Monica standing on the porch before turning back in.

"Well now... I've got about an hour to spare."

**xXx**

I drive around for a half-hour, stopping at a gas station. I look at a bus that's in the parking lot; it says Air Travel on the side, and I laugh, getting out and opening up the gas tank cover.

I see someone get off of the bus and he's got light blonde hair. He has a black backpack on his shoulder and it looks like it's stuffed. _**Poor boy...**_

_**Wait... He looks familiar... Is that-? No, that couldn't be.**_

I sigh, and the gas stops, and I pay. I walk inside the gas station and I see the boy - he looks at me and puts his hand on the right side of his head. "Francis! Dude! What are you doin' here?"

_**Is that Alfred?**_

"Hey man! I didn't know you played hockey!"

"Y-yeah, I'm really good at it! Um, I have to go... See ya at school, dude!" He scampers around me and runs out, hopping onto the bus before I could get a good look at him. _**What's wrong with Alfred?**_

I sigh, buying a Starburst and a Coke. I walk out and see Alfred in the bus window. I wave and he turns around, his back up against the window. I notice something white by his shoulder and I get into my car, confused. _**What was that white thing?**_

I sigh and start to drive out of the gas station, going into a red light. I sigh, turning on the radio slightly. I glance at the bus - which was right next to my car - and I saw Alfred sitting there again, a bear in his hands. _**Eh?**_ _**I thought Matthew was the one with a bear.**_ _**Maybe both of them have bears?**_

The bus zooms away and I find myself having people honk at me. I immediately jerk forward, driving towards the direction to the mall.

**XX**

I walk inside the mall, realizing I didn't set a place where we should've met at... _**Bon sang...**_ I sit down on a bench, knowing he'll come find me soon.

I look around, twenty minutes going by. I check my watch, glaring at it every few minutes...

-12:00 pm-

I tap my foot impatiently; he was supposed to be here an hour ago! Maybe... Maybe he lost track of time, or he sleeps in like his brother! _**Yes, that's it...**_

-12:30 pm-

I look at the clock and see that it's 12:30, so I start to get up to go get a pretzel. _**'Wait... what if Matthew comes and I'm not sitting there...?'**_ I ask mentally. _**L'esprit stupide pour travailler contre moi!**_ I sigh, feeling like my own stomach is working against me too. I dig my hands into my pocket and realize that I still have six Starbursts left. I quickly rip the wrapper off and eat a strawberry one.

-1:45 pm-

I look down at the empty Starbursts wrapper; I was very gracious about eating them (I ate one every ten minutes), but this is ridiculous. Where is Matthew? My patience was growing thin...

-2:35 pm-

_**He's three hours and twenty-five minutes late. Dammit!**_

-3:00 pm-

"That's it..." I say, grumbling to myself. "I'm leaving, that stupid Canadian stood me up-" My breath catches in my throat. _**My dad... Said that Matthew wouldn't show up. Dammit! He was right**_! I run out of the mall, cursing under my breath in French. He said he would come; he said it in French!

I walk into my car and slam the door close, looking around. I see a blonde, two light brown-heads, and a skinny tan girl, with dark brown hair. She clings onto the one holding a bear... Wait...

_**That's Matthew...!**_

_**That's why he didn't show! That little bastard! Why would he choose a cute girl over- wait... It wasn't a 'date'... We were just going to hang out.**_

_**Then... Then why was getting out of my car and walking over to him?**_

"Matthew! _Où avez-vous été? J'ai été en attente pour vous pendant des heures...!_" I look sternly at him and he cowers slightly.

"Fr-Francis! I-"

"Frog! What are you doing here?" Arthur steps forward, his hand slipping out of Alfred's.

"I-I was just... Going to say hi to this lovely lady..." I say, taking the girl's hand and kissing it.

"_Francisco, si usted no recibe su boca llena de herpes fuera de mi mano, yo voy a -_"

"Angelica!"

Matthew grabs her hand and drags her forward, in front of all of us, and Arthur glares at me. "Seriously, frog, why are you here?"

"J-just... It's nothing. Honestly." I say, turning around and heading back to my car. I get in, glaring at them sourly before driving off.

**xxx**

"**L'esprit stupide pour travailler contre moi!" – Stupid mind for working against me!**

"**Où avez-vous été? J'ai été en attente pour vous pendant des heures ...!" - Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for hours...!**

"**Francisco, si usted no recibe su boca llena de herpes fuera de mi mano, yo voy a –" - Francis, if you don't get your herpes-filled mouth off of my hand, I'm going to –**

**Angelica – Mexico**

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not a chance… DX**

**Author's Note: So, yah. This is the shortest chapter of them all. DX Anyway, I hope you still enjoyed it~!**

**xXx**

**-Matthew's POV-**

I sigh, holding onto my sister's wrist. "Angelica, you will be NICE to Francis!"

"Oh, he deserved it!"

"How?"

"He was wondering why you were late, that's what my guess is." She says, a smug look on her face. I glare at her and turn around, walking back to Alfred and Arthur. I look at them.

"Alfred, I want you to drive me to Francis's house...!"

"Wh-why?"

"I was supposed to meet him here at eleven AM this morning! And then after the big win, we celebrated and I lost track of time, that's probably why he was so angry!" It all made sense! "Please, brother!"

"...Alright, get in the car."

**XX**

Alfred drops me off at Francis's house; I see his car parked out in the driveway. I walk up and the door is slightly ajar.

"I told you, Dad, he didn't stand me up! We had a fun time together!" I hear Francis say, and I can't help but feel bad for him.

I open the door and walk in, saying, "Yes, Mr. Bonnefoy. H-He told me to wait in the car but I just had to meet you. I'm Matthew Williams..." I say, stepping forwards. I hold out my hand, holding Kumajirou behind my back. He takes my hand, a bit confused that his son was actually right, but I smile and step behind Francis.

"So, Dad, if you don't mind, I'm going to talk to Matthew outside for just a few minutes..." He says, leading me back outside again. I sigh.

"F-Francis..."

"I have to explain." We both say at the same time. "You go first. Me? You! Ughh!"

"Fine!" He yells. "I'll go first. Why did you ditch me for that girl?"

"What girl?"

"The one you were with at the mall!"

"Angelica?"

"Yes!" I start laughing slightly. "What is so funny, Matthew?"

"You thought... I was seeing... my sister? That's really funny, Francis...!" He turns a deep scarlet. "And why would you care?" I say, pulling Kumajirou close to me again. He shakes his head.

"There are other matters... Why did you ditch me?"

"Didn't you get my voicemail? I left a message saying that I had a hockey game at eleven and that I didn't realize that before I said yes. And after the game, which took two hours, my family and I celebrated because I made the winning shot... I-I lost track of time..." I say and he looks at me. "Yes, I was the one pretending to be my brother, and no, Alfred can't play hockey to save his life."

There's silence between us. "So, what did you do...?" I ask sheepishly.

"I waited, Matthew..."

"All that time?" He nods. "I-I'm sorry... We could hang out tomorrow - I promise I have no hockey practices, or games! We could-"

"Shh, _mi amor inocente..._" He whispers. "We can hang out right now, the sun is setting. Let's go by the lake or something, _non_?~"

I look up at him, and instead of backing away from his seductive glare, I simply say one word. "_Oui_."

**XX**

Francis looks at me before saying, "The sky is beautiful..." I nod and look back at him. He turns and mutters something, but I didn't hear it.

"What?" I shoot him a confused look.

"Nothing~" He says, but grabs my hand hesitantly.

"Francis...? Are you lonely?" It's silent between us and finally, he nods. "Really...? I-I'm lonely too..." I hug Kumajirou close to me, pulling up my knees. I lean slightly onto his shoulder and he looks at me, flushing.

I look at the sun; it's barely showing past the horizon. I look at Francis, and in one second, our lips are pressing softly against each other's as the sun fades and the moon appears.

**xXx**

**FIN~**

**xxx**

**mi amor inocente ... – my little innocent darling...**


End file.
